ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vilgax (Classic)
Vilgax is an intergalactic alien conqueror, a Chimera Sui Generis from the planet Vilgaxia, who serves as Ben's archenemy and most recurring opponent. He was introduced in And Then There Were 10, and has since appeared in almost all seasons of the original series, as well as season 3 of Alien Force. Background A vicious galactic warlord known as "the most dangerous being in the universe", Vilgax's goal is to get the Omnitrix and use it to create an army capable of transforming into any alien to conquer the universe. Though he originally chased Ben only because of this, and had few concern about his fate once he would get the Omnitrix, the several failures the boy caused him, as well as an imprisonment in the Null Void, causing his hatred for Ben to grow, so much that, in his last appearances, he seems to want to kill him nearly as much, if not more, as to get the Omnitrix. Vilgax is one of the most feared beings in several galaxies, having conquered ten planets, destroyed five others and created a black hole. In fact, he is so feared, that almost no biological lifeform is willing to work for him, forcing him to use robots for his entire crew, though he is able to find mercenaries willing to work for him for the right price. 'Ben 10' Vilgax and his ship, the Chimerian Hammer, first appeared in the first episode And Then There Were 10, where he is seen shooting at Xylene's ship to recover the Omnitrix, forcing Xylene to throw it down to Earth and causing the main plot of the series. His limbs were both destroyed because of the battle, causing him to be placed by his drones in a repair tank for healing, where he stayed for most of season 1. As the series progress, Vilgax soon discovered the Omnitrix had been taken by someone else (though ignoring exactly who it was), and made several indirect attempts to get the device back. This includes sending robots from his ship, hiring bounty hunters Tetrax, Kraab and Sixsix and turning Earth's criminal Joey into the cyborg Rojo by fusing her with one of his drones. In the latter, he was able to shortly establish a telepathic link with Ben when the boy was fused to Rojo as Upgrade, warning him he was going to come for him one day. Eventually, his body was repaired and cybernetically enhanced in Secrets, making him far taller and stronger than before. He then went on Earth to get the Omnitrix by himself. Ben's aliens proved to be no match for him, and Vilgax captured him. Though surprised to see the one who had caused him so much problems was just a human child, Vilgax revealed him his plan for the Omnitrix, and attempted to extract the Omnitrix from him, seemingly by sectioning his arm with an alien tool. After several complications, including interruption from Gwen and Max and Ben loosing control of his transformations, the Chimerian Hammer exploded, seemingly with Vilgax still aboard. In Truth, Max tells Ben and Gwen how he had a run in with Vilgax who was stealing warheads from a military base when Max and his partner Phil showed up. In the resulting fight, Vilgax was strapped to a warhead by Max, and launched into his own ship. At that time, Vilgax was only slightly larger than a human man, compared to his now colossal size (an addition to his cybernetic augmentation). At the end of the second season, Vilgax is still alive, having survived the destruction of his ship by teleporting out just before the explosion. He is found encased in ice by Kevin. Discovering Kevin's connection with the Omnitrix, Vilgax decides to team up with him in another attempt to retrieve the Omnitrix, however both are locked away in the Null Void dimension by the end of the episode. A dream version of Vilgax appears in the episode Perfect Day, where he appears to confront Ben. The battle lasts for a short time, and then Vilgax tries to send Ben to the Null Void. As Fourarms, Ben throws him in instead, but this proves to be an error on the part of the Forever Knights, as Vilgax was about to send Ben to the Null Void without first obtaining the Omnitrix. It is the same reason why Ben found out that the battle with "Vilgax" is just a set-up. Vilgax reappears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, where he once again attempts to retrieve the Omnitrix, having somehow escaped the Null Void (the enhanced version of Secret of the Omnitrix revealed that he stumbled on a Null Void portal being opened and used it to escape). During a flashback, Tetrax reveals that Vilgax destroyed the Petrosapien's home world, and he (Tetrax) unwittingly gave Vilgax the final element needed to carry out his plan. Vilgax refers to his anger at having been trapped in the Null Void (including showing a short nervous twitch at its mention), which has deepened his grudge against Ben to the point where he refuses to acknowledge the danger threatening the universe if the Omnitrix self-destructs (but nevertheless gains enough respect for Ben to the point of calling him by his first name instead of his last name). He confronts Ben on Tetrax's ship and attacks him, only to be shot out into space through the airlock. He is finally defeated when Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, gives Ben access to a massive alien, Way Big, who hurls Vilgax into outer space. Ben 10: Alien Force Vilgax returns in Ben 10: Alien Force season 3, having come back by an unknown way. His appearance has changed again, as he is less cybernetically enhanced and his mouth is visible again. In addition to his traditional army of drones, he has been joined by new alien assistant, Psyphon. In order to justify his invasions, he now follows a Galactic law, fighting champions of the planet he attacks and defeating them to gain the right to legally conquer the planet. He conquered ten worlds by this way, the last of them being Ultimos' planet, and absorbed the champions' powers with the help of Psyphon, giving him new, powerful abilities. Despite all of his new found power, Vilgax retains his obsession with the Omnitrix. After his victory against Ultimos, Vilgax returns to Earth, where he quickly defeats Max and the Plumbers' kids, but choose to not absorb their powers and instead to use them as messengers to warn Ben, challenging him in the rules of the Galactic Code and leaving him 24 hours to answer or he will destroy Earth. After accidentally overloading the Omnitrix, Ben comes and fights him. After a long and feral fight, Vilgax eventually smashes Ben as Chromastone, seemingly killing him. However, as Vilgax is about to take the Omnitrix, it reformats Chromastone's remnants into Diamondhead, bringing Ben back to life. Due to both age and the practice he had with this form during summers, Diamondhead proves to be strong enough to defeat Vilgax, and the Galactic Conqueror, according to the laws, is forced to leave Earth with his army and never come back. He begrudgingly accepts his defeat, but vows to get revenge on Ben one way or another. Although Vilgax is manipulating the rules of the Galactic Code established by the peaceful Galvans to prevent the massive loss of live, he still yields and returns to his home planet after being dealt a crushing defeat by Diamondhead. In Ghost Town, Vilgax breaks Ghostfreak out of his prison in exchange for the secrets of the Omnitrix. However, Ghostfreak betrays him and invades his homeworld, Vilgaxia, by possessing all the inhabitants and turning them in Ectonurite slaves. After vainly fighting the invasion, Vilgax escapes and reluctantly asks help from Ben and his team. After an uneasy alliance between them, they eventually reached Ghostfreak, and Ben let himself be possessed in order to absorb him back into the Omnitrix. Though this was a success, Ghostfreak took over Ben's personality, resulting in a battle when Vilgax attempted to use the opportunity to kill his two enemies. Vilgax was eventually able to produce enough light to weaken Ghostfreak, allowing Ben to take over again and turn back to human form. Vilgax then allows him, Gwen and Kevin to leave, but gloats to himself that now he has the secrets of the Omnitrix in his possession, this is a rather auspisious beginning. In the episode Primus, Vilgax attacks Primus, causing the Omnitrix to teleport Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to Primus. The Omnitrix leaves Ben's wrist to find Azmuth. Azmuth uses the Omnitrix himself to fight Vilgax & protect Primus. Vilgax defeats Azmuth while he has the Omnitrix and takes it from him. However, since the device has recalibrated, Vilgax doesn't know how to operate it anymore, forcing him to ask Ben in exchange for his friends lives (after taking them captive). Ben activates the Omnitrix, turning Vilgax into a muscular Goop, but Ben steals the artificial gravity disk and turns it off leaving Vilgax as a puddle. Ben retakes the Omnitrix out of the puddle of Vilgax as Goop changing Vilgax to normal and then re-attaches the Omnitrix to himself. Then Ben as Cannonbolt throws Vilgax into the Codon stream (which is full of the Omnitrix DNA) where he gains Way Big's powers of size. Ironically, at the end of this episode Ben throws Vilgax into space after changing into Way Big similar to Vilgax's defeat against Ben 5 years prior. It has been revealed by Dwayne McDuffie that this was intentional. Some time after, he returns to his original size. Vilgax returns in The Secret of Chromastone where searching for Tetrax Shard who had stolen back the crystal Vilgax used to destroy Petropia (which Tetrax had originally sold to Vilgax). Tetrax had discovered (unknown either him or Vilgax at the time of the destruction of Petropia) that the crystal serves as a back-up for Petropia and its people. Vilgax tracks Tetrax to Earth and demands he turn over the crystal he stole, only to discover that Tetrax had given it to a freed Chromastone in order to restore Petropia (mistakenly revealed by Kevin). Vilgax leaves Earth and travels to Sugilite's location only to discover the newly restored Petropia. Outraged that "his crystal" was stolen to revive a "dead world" ''(one he destroyed), Vilgax beats Sugilite (who he compares to little more than a common thief). Sugilite begs Vilgax to let him revive the Petrosapiens and pleads for mercy, but Vilgax reveals he has no mercy to give. Vilgax mercilessly beats the helpless Sugilite, until he is confronted by Ben's Team and an angry Tetrax. Vilgax uses his shield to stop Tetrax's projectiles and then removes the "''Petropian backup crystal" from Sugilite's head only to discover its energy had been used up. Seeing that the crystal was no longer useful, Vilgax throws it away and leaves Petropia (seeing it as nothing more than a lifeless planet and no threat to him) in disappointment. However unknown to Vilgax, Sugilite created a second backup crystal which is used by Ben to restore the planets population. Tetrax later tells Ben he plans to settle the score with Vilgax, but Ben wonders how given Vilgax's current invunerability. Vilgax returns to his home on Vilgaxia and outraged to find out he had caught Ben's cold. The episode ends with Psyphon handing Vilgax a tissue. Vilgax reappears in the series finale The Final Battle where he teams up with Albedo, claiming he just wants to kill Ben Tennyson and will let the Omnitrix go to Albedo so he can gain back his Galvan form. Though the plan is successful, Ben escapes thanks to Max's help, and Vilgax and Psyphon ultimately betray Albedo, making him Vilgax's prisoner and keeping the Omnitrix for himself in order to give its powers to his army of Bioids. Ben then comes back and activates the Omnitrix's self-destruct mode so it will explode without destroying the Universe, hoping Vilgax will give it back before it does. Vilgax doesn't take his threat seriously however, causing the Omnitrix to be destroyed. In rage, Vilgax programs his ship to crash on Bellwood and attacks Ben and the others. Ben then frees Albedo and forces him to give him the Ultimatrix. While Ben fights Vilgax as Ultimate Swampfire, Max, and Gwen, successfully make the ship crash in the ocean instead of Bellwood after defeating Psyphon. Being now in his element, Vilgax reveals his "true form", transforming into a giant monstrous, squid-like creature. He intends to swallow Ben, but the hero escapes, leaving Vilgax behind as his ship explodes. However, Ben, knowing that Vilgax has survived far worse, suspects that he may return. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' He is mentioned in Cosmic Destruction. Psyphon says he left Vilgax' side for a small time because he only serves the most powerful, such as Aggregor (who prefers to work by himself), and so the most powerful, Evil Way Big, who is really Albedo, is Psyphon's master throughout the game. He might return to get revenge on Ben and form a new Negative 10. 'Appearances' Ben 10 *''And Then There Were 10 (first appearance)'' *''Hunted'' *''The Alliance'' *''Gwen 10 '' *''Secrets'' *''Truth (flashback)'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' *''Ben 10,000 '' *''Perfect Day (dream)'' *''Secret of The Omnitrix'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 (First appearance since original series)'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Primus'' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1 '' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' Alternate Future In the episode Ben 10,000, set twenty years in a now alternate future, Vilgax eventually escaped the Null Void by stumbling across a Null Void portal being opened on another planet. In Ben 10,000, it is revealed that Ben 10,000 fought Vilgax when he was 10 and lured him into an underground gas line, Ben's father however managed to activate the fire system and incinerated Vilgax. In this time-line Ben didn't take any chances in defeating Vilgax when he was a boy. Dr. Animo resurrects Vilgax using his Transmodulator. He now has a retractable tentacle and is able to shoot organic bombs from his right wrist. His strength has been doubled and he has all of Ben 10,000's alien moves programed into his DNA. Despite that, both Vilgax and Dr. Animo are defeated by both future and present versions of Ben and Gwen. At the end, Ben defeats Vilgax by freezing him into a river using Articguana. It is unknown what became of Vilgax after this. Abilities Ben 10 Before his augmentation, Vilgax didn't displayed any special powers or abilities, safe for tremendous agility and hand-to-hand combat skills. He already had quite a minor amount of superhuman strength, as he was seen easily sending human Ben away with seemingly few effort in Gwen 10. He also already had uncanny resistance to harm, as he once survived a nuclear explosion at point blank range coupled with the destruction of his ship, though it's made clear he was seriously injured and it took such a long time for him to heal that many people thought he was dead until he came back afterwords. After his cybernetic enhancements, he is much taller and is granted immense strength and near invulnerability, allowing him to easily leap above skyscrapers and survive in space. His arms were equipped with boost steroids, allowing him to increase his own strength at will. Though it causes him great pain, the boosters give him enough strength to smash apart mountains with his bare hands. He proved to be quick, strong and durable enough to withstand Heatblast's most powerful firewave, break through Stinkfly's goop and once stop XLR8 running. Diamondhead even once crushed his own fist on him when trying to hit him. For most of the original series, Ben was unable to defeat him in a fight, and always win either thanks to external help, until he got Way Big, who was the first alien of the Omnitrix to easily defeat Vilgax. In Ben 10,000, Dr. Animo gives him a new, stronger form with enhancements such as genetically implanted weapons (such as ropes and grenades in his right arm), bio-boosters, and knowledge of all of the future Ben's alien moves downloaded into his mind when he was reconstituted. Ben 10: Alien Force In Alien Force, after he became the "Conqueror of 10 Worlds", he drained the powers of their top 10 warriors and developed many powers and abilities. One of those warriors was Ultimos. He however lost his bio-boosters, or at least doesn't use them anymore. While he retains his monstrous strength and damage resistance from the original series, Ben has improved his fighting skills, and is now more capable to match Vilgax in a fight than he was before. His new powers include: *'Vast Superhuman Strength:' He was able to easily defeat Humongousaur in his giant form and Manny in a hand-to-hand fight(He caught and threw him into a tree with no effort at all), and defeat Ultimos with a single punch (creating a large crater on the ground in the process). *'Near-Invulnerability: '''Vilgax could easily withstand Swampfire's fire blasts with no visible damage and recover within seconds from the Omnitrix's explosion on his own wrist. At one point in "Vengeance of Vilgax", Max even shot him point blank with a laser blaster, and still was unable to hurt him. Despite this, he is vulnerable to the common cold (as seen in "The Secret of Chromastone"). *'Flight:' He can fly at high speeds. Vilgax was also seen several times flying through space without a ship, where he was seemingly able to breathe without any visible equipment and pass through Earth's atmosphere with no damage at all. *'Laser Vision:' He can project red laser beams from his eyes and they can be guided to hit their target. While seemingly not truly lethal, the beams were powerful enough to knock Helen out, force Azmuth to turn back from Humongousaur to his true form. They were also shown to be incredibly fast, enough to reach a running Kineceleran (Helen Wheels in Vengeance of Vilgax:Part 1). They were also shown to burn Ghostfreak, and his minions, in his natural state. *'Super-Hearing:' Vilgax can hear sounds that are too faint for normal hearing to detect. *'Wind Breath:' He has breath so powerful it can cause cyclone-like winds. His breath is shown to be powerful enough to put out a Pyronite's flames and do visible damage on robots such as Voliticus Biopsis. *'Light Energy Gloves: Vilgax once demonstrated the abillity to coat his hands in light energy and use them as boxing gloves in "Ghost Town". In addition to his seemingly organic/physical powers, Vilgax now wears various weapons and equipment, supposedly taken from champions too. His new equipment has powers of their own, and were occasionally named in "Vengeance of Vilgax". These included: * '''The Ruby Ray of Ulo, a red gemstone mounted on the back of his right hand. this gem could be used as a laser projector, and was able to considerably weaken Ultimos with one shot. According to Vilgax, Ultimos's ability to survive the shot was unusual, suggesting that most other beings would be either immediately killed or defeated.It even forced Azmuth to change back from Humunguousaur from a continuous shot. * The Shield of Ziegel, a golden gauntlet on his left hand mounted with a yellow gem, able to generate a powerful personal force field to protect himself. The force field can become a knight-like shield on his arm or a dome/sphere to protect his whole body, and is able to defend him from attacks such as Ultimos' punches, Jetray's neuroshock blasts, or the guns of a battleship. In "Vengeance of Vilgax", he used the gauntlet as a taser, making him able to touch and shock Big Chill, despite him being intangible. The only thing can actually shatter it was Diamondhead's exploding crystal shards. * An unnamed sword that can coat itself with flames, project energy beams and coat its blade into crystals that are able to refract energy blasts such as Chromastone's. Even without the flames or crystal, this sword is incredibly sharp, able to easily cut though stone, Chromastone's body and even tear an entire ship apart with a single attack. * Raygun: Vilgax keeps a raygun in a holster on his right hip. He never uses it in the TV series, but he does in Vilgax Attacks video game (Also Vilgax is shown using the ray gun on the Vilgax Attacks ''game cover). In the series finale, he reveals his ability to turn into a giant octopus-like monster (which he referred to as his true form) in the Ocean. According to Dwayne McDuffie, he had this ability since the very beginning, and can transform at will (though this form would probably be useful only in water). Also as a result of his transformation he lost his stolen equipment either buried at the bottom of the ocean or destroyed with his ship. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In''Ultimate Alien, after he became the "Conqueror of 10 Worlds", he drained the powers of their top 10 warriors and developed many powers and abilities. One of those warriors was Ben's Team and Plumber's Kids. He however lost his bio-boosters, or at least doesn't use them anymore. While he retains his monstrous strength and damage resistance from the original series, Ben has improved his fighting skills, and is now more capable to match Vilgax in a fight than he was before. His new powers include: *'All Powers:' But a as (Ultimatrix and Plumbers). 'Toys' Ben 10 *Transforming Alien Rocks Ben Tennyson and Vilgax *Vilgax Battle-ship playset - includes: Vilgax '(Space mode) and clear Ben Tennyson *Sumo Slammer '''Vilgax '(Space mode) *Sumo Slammer 'Vilgax '(Earth mode/Battle mode) *4 inch Alien Collection 'Vilgax '(Space mode) *4 inch Alien Collection 'Vilgax '(Earth mode/Battle mode) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien/Ben 10: Alien Force *Comic 2-pack #2 - includes: 'Vilgax '(Version #2/Alien Force) and Classic Ben Tennyson '''NOTE #1: THIS PACK INCLUDES A COMIC ABOUT '''Ben Tennyson, Paradox and '''Vilgax. NOTE #2: THIS PACK WAS MEANT FOR BEN 10: ALIEN FORCE. Trivia *Like fellow villain Megatron in Transformers Animated they couldn't appear in battle after being destroyed/injured after a battle in the first episode but then later were able to appear after healing (Megatron was merely a head while Vilgax had most of his body obliterated). Also, Megatron had an arm cannon, and Vilgax had the Ruby Ray. Both of them had their weapons on their right arm (wrist for Vilgax, and forearm for Megatron) and they both lost these weapons in the last episode of the third season (The last episode of both Alien Force and Transformers Animated). *Vilgax's laser vision is similar to the DC Comics Villain Darkseid's Omega Beam as both of them can change its direction according to their whim *He's quite similar to Cthulhu both in appearance and in his plan to conquer the universe. *When Vilgax obtains the Omnitrix, it is revealed that he uses the same names as Ben for the aliens. This however could be due to Ben's DNA since the bioids were made to copy the Omnitrix, or that he possible learned these names from Ben and simply assumed the names of the aliens to be their true names, not names made up by Ben. It's also possible that Vilgax knew Ben made up these names and just kept them as a means of rubbing it in Ben's face. *At the end of the episode The Secret of Chromastone, Vilgax is shown to have contracted Ben's cold. This is evidenced that Vilgax and his species can get colds from other species. *In the original series, Vilgax's homeworld was mentioned as the Null Void Frontier or the Shadowy Realm, but then Alien Force, its revealed to be called Vilgaxia, however, it is likely it was simply renamed in his honor after he became its ruler. *In Primus and The Final Battle: Part 2, the Omnitrix is worn on Vilgax's right wrist, unlike Ben, who wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist(also for some reason, in Primus, the Omnitrix seemed to have been sucked into his arm, as only the faceplate was visible under folds in his arm). This probably means he's left handed. *In the original series, Vilgax knew the secrets of the Omnitrix but 5 years after the original series, he can't even use the alien selector. Dwayne said that Ben changed the codes (taught by Azmuth how to do it) and made few other unknown changes to the Omnitrix so Vilgax wouldn't be be able to use it. *Vilgax is noticeably larger and more muscular than anyone else in his race. It is most likely due to the enhancements he has made to himself to gain power. *The producers refer Vilgax as 'Darth Vader without a sense of humor'. He could have been based off Darth Vader, though with him being the first main boss antagonist of the series, as well as a feared galactic conqueror who only needs one more item to complete his ultimate plans and he had only been defeated once previously by legendary Plumber Max Tennyson , before encountering the protagonist (Ben), he also shares many similar traits with characters such as Frieza from the Dragon Ball universe. He also appears to be primarily based on Cthulhu due to his appearance & goals. *Vilgax is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game, TKO. His special moves are the Ruby Ray and the Cyber Kick. His super move is his Laser Eye Vision. * According to the Ben 10 pop-up marathon, Vilgax will meet his final and permanent end approximately 200 years from the original series. * Although Vilgax was originally meant to be a much greater threat than anyone in the Galaxy, he is currently only the fourth most dangerous villain in the series: Aggregor (even before becoming Ultimate), Darkstar and Zs'Skayr all seem to be more dangerous (the former two being claimed to be so by Dwayne McDuffie, the latter forcing Vilgax to get help from Ben). Psyphon in Ultimate Alien might also be considered a greater threat, since he easily defeated Ultimate Spidermonkey, while Vilgax easily got defeated by Ultimate Swampfire (though it should be noted that Psyphon had time to prepare to fight an Ultimate, while Vilgax had no such opportunity, that and Vilgax was weakened somewhat due to an earlier explosion). * Even after absorbing the energy of the Codon Stream, he still wasn't strong enough to beat Way Big. * In the original series, Vilgax appeared in every season except for Season 3 * On The Cartoon Network website, Vilgax has some kind of hammer thing. * Besides in a flashback, he appears with either Diamondhead or Four Arms in the original series. * He was Mentoined By Kevin In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destructoin in the beggining of level 2 See Also *Vilgax's Drones (Vilgax's robot) *Psyphon *Albedo Category:Main Antagonists Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Villains Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Allies Category:Criminals Category:Cleanup Category:Male Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Chimera Sui Generis Category:Characters Category:Political Leaders